


A Good Idea

by xwingpilot



Series: Mirkwood Family One-Shots [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas leads his mother to a little surprise from both him and his father. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

 “ _Nana_!”

Idhrenil turned towards the call. A flash of golden hair caught her eye, before small hands latched around her legs. The swiftness of her son surprised her and she chuckled softly at his antics. Legolas stared up at his mother with a wide smile and bright eyes, looking like he had something to say.

“What is it, _ion_?” Idhrenil asked, smiling warmly at the elfling. He pulled away from the hug, reaching for her hand.

“I want to go for a walk.” Legolas said simply. He tugged on her hand, leading her away from her original destination – the throne room.

“Legolas, I need to speak to your _ada_.”

When his mother stopped, Legolas tugged harder. “But _nana_ , please! Nobody else will take me!”

Idhrenil watched as her son looked up at her with the saddest eyes she had ever witnessed. Thranduil could wait till after their walk. “Very well,” she relented, “where are we walking to?”

She gripped his smaller hand in her own and let him lead her where he wished. Instead of giving her a verbal answer, Legolas gave a grin and pulled her towards the walkway that lead to their quarters. She questioned him again and he only responded with a giggle. Idhrenil wondered, briefly, if her little leaf was in trouble and running away from it, with her as his accomplice. Something that has happened in the past, much to her husband's irritation and her own amusement.

They passed several guards but few others. Legolas paid them no heed, but Idhrenil nodded politely as they all bowed their heads in respect. She'd have to speak to him about that later, but for now she'd let it slide. Thranduil had a bad habit of ignoring others and Idhrenil didn't want their son to inherit it.

As they passed her library – a wedding gift from Thranduil – and the king's study, Legolas began to slow his pace. Idhrenil wondered if he was leading them for a walk in the royal garden, the entrance a short distance from where they were. When her son stopped a few steps past Thranduil's study, looking up and down the hallway with a very serious expression, she began to think that not the case.

“ _Ion_?” Idhrenil questioned, lifting a brow at his peculiar behavior. “Is something wrong?”

Legolas shook his head, loose golden hair shifted wildly with the movement. “Oh, no, _nana_. I forgot something.” His hand wiggled out of her own and he took off down the hall, in the direction of their bedrooms. “Wait there!” He called out over his shoulder, already turning a corner out of her sight.

Confused as to what he could have forgotten for a walk, Idhrenil stared at the corner Legolas disappeared behind. Thinking he couldn't be gone for long, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall – waiting.

Several long moments passed, until the soft patter of small feet reached her ears again. Legolas ran around the corner faster then he had the first time. Cheeks tinted pink and a blanket in his arms.

“What-” Idhrenil started but the little one cut her off, giggling.

“We're late, nana. Come on!”

Idhrenil was even more confused at his statement. “Late for what? Legolas-”

Instead of running back to her, Legolas took the hallway that lead to the garden. His mother began to have an inkling that this walk was not as it seemed when his laughter continued to echo in the hall.

The hallway that entered the garden didn't have a door, however the bright midday sunlight prevented her from seeing out. Passing through the entrance, she blinked several times to clear her vision.

“ _Meleth_ , there you are!”

Figuring he would still be busy, Idhrenil didn't expect her husband to be out in the garden. However there he was - not wearing a crown - in the middle of the grassy clearing, surrounded by flower bushes. His robes splayed around him, blocking her view of what was behind him. Although she had a good look at several bowls filled with fruit. The inkling from before getting stronger as she quirked a brow.

“What is this?” Idhrenil asked, noticing Legolas was not in view. He had ran out here, surely.

Thranduil stepped forward. Idhrenil met him halfway and he leaned in to pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “A picnic.”

“A picnic for us?”

“Yes, _nana_!” Legolas exclaimed, peeking his head out from behind his father's robes. Thranduil smiled, hand resting on the elfling's golden head, before looking back at his wife.

“This was Legolas' idea and he insisted in fixing most of this up on his own. He mentioned we have not spent a day together in a short while and suggested a picnic.” Thranduil looked back at what he had helped his son set up. Idhrenil followed his gaze. The blanket Legolas ran out with was spread on the grass, a basket filled with bread and fruit bowls sat beside it. A pitcher of water and glasses resided with the basket. Thranduil continued, “I think he did a good job.”

Idhrenil nodded, saying, “a very good job, indeed.” Legolas beamed with pride, “however, I must ask, why did you not tell me? I could have helped as well.”

“ _Ada_ said you needed a surprise. He said you looked tired.” Legolas said, slipping out from under his father's hand, turning to the basket of food.

Thranduil looked at his wife sheepishly, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Idhrenil smirked, before placing her hands on his shoulders. “I think your partner in crime just gave you up.” She whispered.

Her husband smiled, finding her waist with his own hands. “It is alright. You have looked tired lately, you say not to worry, but I cannot help it. A picnic with your husband and son should help you relax, though, yes?”

Thranduil looked at her with a bright smile and she chuckled, “yes, I would like to think so.”

“Good. Besides, I had very little want to do any work today. We all win here, truly.”

Thranduil covered her mouth with his own in a quick kiss, as Idhrenil laughed again. They were suddenly aware of the noise their son was making, when he began to shuffling the bowls – looking for the right fruit to eat. Idhrenil let Thranduil lead her to the blanket, sitting down beside one another, Legolas placing himself between them.

That afternoon quickly became a memory that Legolas would always hold dear.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired of just calling Thranduil's wife "her/she" so I placed my own oc, Idhrenil, in this one-shot. I didn't describe her to try and keep her neutral though.


End file.
